Fuego bajo Agua
by Nattu.Cullen.Pattz
Summary: Ella lo odiaba,él la envidiaba...


Hola,soy Isabella Swan tengo 25 a os,soy profesora de nataci n de ni os de 5 a 8 a os,trabajo en el Santa Monita School,y realmente amaba trabajar ahi,adoro mi trabajo,tenia una fascinaci n por el agua,era el nico lugar en el cual mi torpeza se hacia presente adem s esa sensaci n de que estas flotando es lo que mas cerca de la libertad me senti.  
Toda mi vida fui obligada a ser la mejor de la clase,nunca dar que hablar en el pueblo,tener al novio , No?Pero bueno es lo que me hab a tocado en la vida y realmente aunque la pasara mal eso me ense o mucho,cuando termin el instituto en el peque o pueblo llamado Forks y me anote en la Universidad de Alaska realmente pude empezar a disfrutar y escapar de mi prisi n,dej a mi novio Mike "Idiota" Newton,era un buen chico lo admito pero era demasiado lento,no lo soportaba.  
Cuando me gradu de profesora de gimnasia me especialice en nataci n y ahi empece a vivir mi vida como yo queria.  
Un sonido me sac de mis pensamientos,era l,mi mayor pesadilla,el hombre que me hab a hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue a ense ar a este colegio,realmente era insoportable,no sab a como l podia vivir consigo Cullen era mi mayor pesadilla,creo que no ten a nada que hacer solo molestarme ya que l quer a ense ar a una de las clases que tenia que yo pero como yo soy mas capaz que l y lo pusieron con una clase de chicos mas estacionando al lado m o,cuando salio del auto me dirigio una mirada,que si las miradas mataran yo ya estar a a 5 metros bajo tierra.  
Descend de mi Mini Cooper adquirido hace solo un a o,era mi bebe,creo que en el depositaba todo el amor que no pon a en los hombres,ya que hace dos a os que no tenia una relacion estable,pero los hombres para mi no servian,nadie comprendia mi estilo de vida y nadie lo soportaba.  
Ingrese al establecimiento y me fui a la sala de profesores a buscar la lista de mis que susurraban cosas de mi,rode los ojos, Realmente no se iban a cansar?.A todos le parecia raro el puesto que logre a mi corta edad decian que me hab a acostado con el direcor Weber entre otras cosas,pero solamente yo era capaz no como los otros imcopetentes de profesores que trabajaban y ten an m s a os que yo.  
El d a paso por suerte tranquila,hubo algunos roses con el Sr. Cullen por las patas de ranas,por los flotadores,etc,siempre buscaba una escusa para pelearme me imaginaba que le gustarme verme rabiar ya que siempre estaba molestando.  
Cuando llego la clase donde solo tenia a ni as les propuse a las ni as hacer una coreografia bajo el agua,haciendo un poco de acuagim,en el estereo sonaba la canci n "Don't cha" de Pussy cat Dolls,y vi que el profesor gru on no saco sus ojos de mi cuando hacia mis movimientos de seducci n.  
Estaba recojiendo las cosas ya que estaban por cerrar el establecimiento,ya que las clases hab an finalizado,cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba.  
- Miren a quien tenemos aca!-La voz me era conocida.  
-Deja de molestar Cullen-Ya estaba harta de sus juegos.  
-No te estoy molestando O si?,-Asenti-Hieres mis sentimientos Bella.  
-Para ti soy Isabella ya que no hay una relaci n de confianza,ahora te puedes retirar asi puedo terminar de juntar mis herramientas.  
-Sabes que no me ire,asi que me tendras que soportar.-Sonrio de manera perversa.  
-Te abras dado cuenta que eres insoportable no?-Dije haciendo una rabieta.  
-Creo que ya estas bastante grande para hacer esas cosas no? Una rabieta a los 25 a os? Y eres la mejor profesora?Creo que el director Weber esta muy equivocado de la clase de profesora que tiene,ya que ense a a las ni as a seducir.  
-Mira Cullen,me importa un comino lo que pienses de mi,tu tienes 30 y pareces un ni o de 15 molestandome a cada 10 minutos,y la clase de profesora que soy a ti no te incumbe a n asi sigo con el puesto que tanto quieres.-Me burl -Zorra-Dijo entre dientes.  
-Estupido.-Escupi -Hueca-Se estaba acercando poco a poco a mi.  
-Ignorante-Me acerque m s.  
-Ni a.-Su aliento chocaba con mi cara de la cercan a.  
-Idiota-Y lo pr ximo que sent no me lo labios,que presionaban fuerte contra los mios.  
Mis labios tardaron en contestarle pero lo manos fueron a mi cintura donde habia parte de mi piel expuesta ya que estaba sin remera haciendo que por donde pase su tacto haya una fuerte corriente de electricidad,yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello enterrando mis manos en su pelo.  
Camino unos pasos hacia delante haciendo que yo retroceda y caigamos a la piscina,en ning n momento nos separamos,hasta que emergimos del agua,nos separamos y abr mis ojos y vi a un Edward muy mojado con la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo marcando su escultural cuerpo,esa imagen que tenia en frente mio me excito al que estaba por decir algo pero antes que pueda pronunciar alguna palabra silencie sus labios con los mios,no queria pensar tan solo sentir.  
Lleve mis manos hacia el borde su remera y empece a tirar hacia arriba,me separe de sus labios luego de haber mordido su labio inferior,no sabia que me pasaba yo era de las timidas pero Edward sacaba la pasional de su remera al agua y empece a pasear mis manos por su esculturar cuerpo mientras el besaba mi perfectos abdominales se tensaban ante mi toqe,siempre lo habia visto de lejos cuando estaba ense ando pero nunca los habia tocado y me di cuenta que habia perdido el tiempo,traslade mis manos a su ancha espalda mientras el acariciba mi nuca reclamando mis labios profundizando un beso recien empezado.  
Nuevamente puse mis manos en su cuello mientras sus manos se dirigian hacia mi short,y empezaban a bajarlo,me separe a rega adientes de sus labios y me despojo de mi pantalon quedandome solamente en la parte baja de mi a besar su cuello necesitaba de su piel.  
Edward empezo a desabrocho la parte inferior de mi mis senos a su disposicion,tiro en algun lado esa prenda y empezo a besar mi cuello,mi clavicula marcando un camino hacia mi ,mordio y lamio mi seno derecho no descudando el derecho ya que lo pellizcaba con su mano repitio la tarea con mi seno gemidos eran vergonzosos pero no me importaba estaba sumergida en un mundo de sensaciones,todas producidas por las manos aviles de Edward,lleve mis manos hacia su cuello y tire de el hasta que mi boca se reencontro con la de el,Empezo a caminar hacia la parte de las que el agua acaricie mi trasero,haciendo que una burbuja nazca en mi vientre rescosto en las escaleras y el se puso arriba mio.  
Nuestras manos vagaban por todo nuestros que la manos de el empezaron a bajar la ultima prenda que tenia mi cuerpo,haciendo que quede desnuda enfrente de labios y su lengua empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente y yo arqueaba mi espalda para darle mejor acceso a su boca,levanto mis caderas con sus manos y se dirigio hacia el punto mas sensible de mi cuerpo haciendo que pegue un a masajear con su lengua mi lugar mas intimo,mientras con una mano tenia mis caderas para que no yo las mueva y con su otra mano atendiendo a mis burbuja en mi vientre estaba a punto de reventar y Edward parecio notarlo ya que desatendio mis senos y dirigio su manos hacia mi centro,lo acaricio y metio un dedo en mi mientras con su lengua lamia mi clitoris,las sensaciones eran tantas que alcance el cielo en menos de 5 minutos.  
Edward dejo su tarea mientras yo sentia a mi cuerpo mis labios nuevamente,mientras me volvia a acariciar mi zona sumamente sensible en ese momento.  
Yo lleve mis manos hacia su pantalon y empece a sacarlo lentamente,roce su ahora ya notable ereccion y lanzo un peque o gemido,lo despoje de sus boxers y empece a acariciarlo lentamente mientras lamia su cuello,me di cuenta que su miembro era de un tama o mayor a los que estaba acostumbrada yo,me preguntaba si entraria todo eso en caricias aumentaron al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos,estaba a punto de acabar lo sentia en mi mano pero el agarro mis mu ecas.  
-Esta no es la manera que quiero terminar-La voz le salio ronca.  
-Entonces como?-Pase mi lengua por mis labios preparada para su respuesta-  
-De esa forma tampoco.-Frunci el se o mientras el acariciaba mis labios con su dedo indice,llevo su dedo desde mis labios haciendo un camino hasta mi centro-Aqui es donde quiero terminar-Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras yo lanzaba un gemido por su tacto en mi zona tan sensible.  
-Entonces que esperas?Hazlo ya!-Gemi.  
El sonrio y me beso,suavemente separo mis piernas con sus rodillas,nuestros movimientos eran faciles al estar en el agua,abri mis piernas para recibirlo y el se posiciono en mi dejamos de besar y clavamos la vista el los ojos del otro.Y de una sola estocada entro en mi,lance un gritillo que fue silenciado por los labios Edward.  
Empezo a moverse lentamente pero yo no estaba para cosas dulces yo solo queria que mi pasion y mi necesidad fuera satisfacida,con mis piernas enrrede su cintura y con mis talones empujaba a Edward para que sea mas rapidos,parecio entenderlo ya que aumento sus movimientos.  
-Edward estoy por llegar-Gemi cuando senti que la burbuja nuevamen te se formaba en mi vientre y se agrandaba con cada penetracion que Edward hacia en mi.  
El aumento sus movimientos y los hizo mas profundos haciendome gemir mas,rodo para que ahora quede yo arriba de el,apoye mis rodillas al lado de su cuerpo que estaba sentado en los escalones y empece a movimientos en circulo haciendo que la friccion ya se haga agarro mis caderas y empezo a marcar un ritmo mas rapido y profundo,no habia suavidad,era pura rudeza era puro a gemir mas alto hasta que ya no senti mas nada,no escuchaba mas nada solo mi grito del fuerte orgasmo que hizo que arqueara toda la espalda.  
Nuestras respiraciones eran corazon parecia las aletas de un colibri,jamas en mi vida habia tenido esta sensacion,habia tenido relaciones sexuales antes pero ninguna como la de mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward que estaba tratando de normalizar su respiracion.  
Luego de unos minutos y el todavia dentro de mi,senti sus manos en mis mejillas levanto mi rostro y me beso mis labios con su lengua profundizando el beso y pasando sus manos por mi espalda,yo puse mis manos en su senti crecer dentro de separo de mis labios y sonrio.  
-Lista para una segunda ronda?-Pregunto sobre mis labios.  
-Mas que lista-Y sello sus labios con los mios.  
Sin duda ya no volveria a ver a esta piscina de la misma saque algo bueno de esta situiacion,descubri que Edward era un DIOS en el sexo.  



End file.
